


Laundry Switch

by cabin12kiddos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Praetor Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin12kiddos/pseuds/cabin12kiddos
Summary: Reyna runs into a minor problem after staying the night at Jason's.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Laundry Switch

Reyna awoke in her favorite pajamas. Today was already shaping up nicely. The figure next to her snuggled closer, but she pushed him away. “Jason, I already stayed in bed with you fifteen minutes after my alarm.” The boy groaned. “Why must you wake at the crack of dawn? Last time I checked, you were a daughter of Bellona, not Apollo.” Reyna chuckled. “It’s six-thirty, that’s before dawn.” He wanted to be annoyed at her smugness, but she knew he loved it.

Reyna stretched and walked into the bathroom. She showered and went through her morning routine as if she were in her own apartment, which she practically was. When she walked out to change, her boyfriend was finally abandoning his sleepy state, rolling his head and yawning. When he saw her heading toward her drawer in his dresser, he turned, ever the gentleman.

After five minutes, he heard a small screech. “Jason… where are my praetor robes?!” A look of pure terror graced Jason’s face as he looked at her and said carefully, “I… I sent them to the wash.” It was a whisper, almost like he didn’t believe himself.

Reyna wanted to be mad, but she was secretly impressed. Her drawer wasn’t just a cleaned out space for her to throw her stuff on the run, he thought about its contents, cared for them because they belonged to her. “It’s ok, I just… I can’t leave your apartment in pajamas, people will think, and, you know, talk.” Jason smiled at her. He knew she was freaking out inside, but she was trying to keep it together, for him. “It’s alright, we’ll just say we were working late and you were really tired, so you crashed. It’s not like we’re lying.”

She looked at him. “Everyone will think we were… you know. And can you even imagine what Octavian will say, he’ll cultivate an entire investigation around us! Jason, I know you don’t care if all of New Rome knows our feelings, and that’s sweet, but our positions in the senate are different. I have to be more careful, you know why.” Jason scowled. “Yeah, and it’s stupid! We are equals! People need to get over themselves and-” She put a finger to his mouth. “You’re getting loud. Save it for our meeting later.” He sighed. “Ok, ok. Um… wait! Just wear mine. We’re around the same size, and robes are gender neutral.” Reyna had to admit, it wasn’t a bad plan.

She proudly exited her fellow praetor’s quarters in her distinguished purple and white robes. As she descended the higher level of the principia, Leila Green approached her, waving. “Good morning, Praetor Remirez! For the meeting today, I was going to propose a-” the centurion stared at the gold button on Reyna’s shoulder. “...Why are you wearing Praetor Grace’s robes?” Reyna looked down. On the gold button fastening her praetor cloak to her white toga was a lightning bolt, the symbol of Jupiter.

“Uh… Praetor Grace and I must have switched laundry. You know how it can be.” As if he had been summoned, Jason walked up behind the two girls, grinning. “Morning, Legionnaire Green! Praetor Remirez.” Reyna scowled discreetly at him. She could tell he was laughing internally. He turned to look directly at her. “Lovely morning, isn't it?”


End file.
